


Thx Nash

by str3sslevelzer0



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: Agony, M/M, PUT THE GUN DOWN, Stalactite do be kinda vibing doe, ending kinda cute ngl, onion is on some other shit, ooc but who cares honestly, ross is just being ross, t a l l r o b o m a n, this is a mess but its ok, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str3sslevelzer0/pseuds/str3sslevelzer0
Summary: why
Kudos: 2





	Thx Nash

**Author's Note:**

> Is this rushed? Yes. Did it still take like 3 or 4 days to make? Yes.

The air around him felt choked of oxygen, not that he needed oxygen, he was a robot after all, but the sight of the taller robot towering over him was enough to make Onion feel like he couldn’t breathe. It's not that he was scared, no he had gotten over the menacing demeanor of Stalactite a long time ago, but rather more of an... uneasiness. Like someone pushed him off balance, or his processors started to glitch. 

Or perhaps it was staring the giant fucking hole in Stalactites face, a hole that, although accidentally, _he_ had put there. A metallic hand waved over his face and brought him back to the present, Onion didn’t say anything and he moved up to be a bit closer to the rest of the group, and as he did so he felt Stalactites eyes burning into the back of his head, the sense of uneasiness returning to him.

‘ _Curious_ ’ Stalactite thought to himself, but thought nothing of it, he had that sort of petrifying effect on people, but somehow this time had felt different in a way. A somewhat mutually uncomfortable wave between the two of them. He should tell Ross, just in case something actually was wrong.

* * *

  
  


The party had decided to stop at the nearest building, needing a rest after their last battle. Ross had long since decided that 0-1 could wait on repairs, and thanks to Harper he actually almost had everything he needed to fix him, but for now, his attention was on Stalactite. “O-ok, sit down for me, w-will you?” the squirrel asked, and Stalactite complied. “Alright, now t-this could hurt... a lot, so uh, b-brace yourself.” Stalactite nodded as Ross began to mess with the now exposed wires on his faceplate. 

It was silent for a while before Stalactite spoke up “Something’s wrong with Onion. Check on him.” It was quiet, even for Stalactite. Speaking so quietly Ross almost didn’t hear him, it was almost like he didn’t want anyone to hear the concern in his voice. “W-what?! What's wrong?!” Ross asked in a mix between yelling and whispering. “Uneasy. More than usual.” Ross nodded and went back to working on his face, not extending the conversation any longer than he had to. Now he had 3 robots to work on. Great.

“Harper, I need to talk to you,” Onion said as he walked into the upstairs room where Harper was taking a quick nap on a desk “Hm? Yeah sure, what's up” the bird responded, still somewhat asleep. “I just... I need someone to talk to” Harper perked up “Oh? Well, I’m all ears, tell me what's up” Onion began to pace the room slowly, “Ever since I got back to the group I’ve felt this... nervousness around Stalactite and... I fucking _shot him_ Harper” Harper looked confused, “If my memory serves me right, you’ve threatened to shoot him about, what, 5 times now? Plus, You didn’t seem that phased by watching Stalactite Rockit into the wall” 

Onion sighed, or however close you can get to sighing without lungs, “Yes I hate him, and I know I _say_ I’d shoot him a shit load of times but I _actually_ just fucking shot him!”. Harper stood up and grabbed Onion's shoulder, “Listen, you shooting him was entirely my fault, ok? You didn’t want to shoot him, and you didn’t mean to shoot him, but if this is getting to you this much, then you need to go talk to him, I don't care what kind of petty or serious rivalry you two have, put it aside and talk to each other, ok?” 

Onion glared at Harper “You say it like it will be so easy”, “Well here’s how I see it,” Harper said as he backed away and moved towards the desk again, planning to continue his nap, “You can either try, and know that Stalactite is just too much of an asshole to talk to and you know you at least attempted to apologize, or you can do nothing, and feel like shit forever because eventually, you’ll run out of time to apologize to him”. Onion stared at Harper as he put his head back down at putting his hood over his head. “Fine, but if this backfires it's on you,” Onion said. He heard Harper chuckle as he left.

* * *

  
  


A day or two had passed in the city, not much progress had been made, having only found a possible location for one of the mirror shards, and it wasn’t even in the district they were in. The groups had split up once again, with Ross and Sumaiya exploring the top sector, Soul and Damian exploring the middle, and Harper, Onion, and Stalactite exploring the bottom sector. The group was quite tense for obvious reasons considering what had happened less than 5 days ago with the three of them, but Harper could tell there was specifically tension between the two robots and less from himself. Harper looked to his left and made eye contact with Onion and nodded, Onion nodded back, he knew what Harper was planning. “I'm gonna go do some scouting, ill make sure we don't run into an ambush or something,” Harper said and then immediately flew away, leaving no time for anyone to question him.

The two robots walked in silence, the feeling of not being able to breathe returning to Onion the second Harper left and left Stalactite rather confused as to why. Stalactite stopped moving and stepped in front of Onion, “You ok?” Was all he said. Onion choked out the words like he was being strangled, “Yeah I’m ok, I uh... I’m sorry.” Onion said nervously. Stalactite gave a sort of confused hum, not really understanding. “For shooting you, I’m... I’m sorry” Onion spoke quietly. Stalactite shrugged, “It's ok.” Onion was taken back by this, “It's ok? What do you mean Its ok?! If I was just a few inches closer to the center of your face you would be fucking dead! This isn’t ok! I could have ki-“ Stalactite put a hand over where Onions mouth would be if he had one, “Thank you. I'm sorry I shot you too.” Onion sighed as he remembered the arrow that bounced right off of him, not even leaving a scratch, “You don't need to apologize for that, it is fine” Stalactite glared at Onion for giving the same response he did. Onion noticed throughout the conversation they had moved closer to one another. And once he noticed this, he also noticed for once in his presence it felt significantly easier to breathe.

* * *

  
  


Over the next couple of days, the rest of the party had noticed the serious, almost concerning decline in arguments between the two robots. And Onion had become a little bit less of a prick, even if he still was very standoffish to everyone, but more concerningly he seemed oddly friendly towards onion. Stalactite had also changed a bit, seemingly almost protective of onion, trying his best to divert attention from and protect the other. The two worlds almost always are in the same room, and while they weren’t often next to each other, they almost always had their eyes on each other. It was strange, to say the least.

  
The group had once again stopped at a house for a quick rest which gave Ross some more time to work on his nightmare children. Starting with 0-1, although at this point there wasn’t much he could do anymore, so instead he moved on to Stalactite, finally fixing his face completely, and then finishing off with Onion, nothing important had to be done, but with how he was acting lately something was definitely up. 

“O-Onion? Are y-you in here?” Ross asked as he checked one of the many rooms this house had, “Yeah, what’s up?” Onion replied as he stood up from the floor he was sitting on, “Hiya! I, uh, I c-came to do so-some basic checks o-on you”. Onion was confused, “Basic checks? You made us self proficient, what could you possibly need to check that I cant myself”. Ross gulped, he was caught, “W-well you see i-i, uh, I need to... O-onion are you feeling o-ok?” 

Onion remained confused, “Yeah, I’m fine, better than usual really”, “S-See that's what I-I’m worried about, you’ve b-been more and m-more friendly to e-everyone. N-now normally that would b-be a good thing! B-but it’s you, so now i-I am worried” Ross said, stopping his subconscious passing around the small room. “It’s Stalactite” Onion spoke up, now understanding what Ross was going on about “I don't know why but he just... makes me act strange”. Ross looked at Onion sideways “What?” He said. Onion finally made eye contact with Ross. “Ross, what is love?”.

Ross was a bit taken back by the question, “W-what?! I-I-I don't know, why do you- I-I mean I do. I _d-did_ but why do!?-“ Ross finally put 2 and 2 together. “O-Onion do you..? Are you in lo-“, “I think so” Onion said, sounding just as confused as Ross felt? “I-... _how?_ " , Onion looked up “I don't fucking know? You were the one who made us, what do you mean ‘how’?” Onion said, getting agitated at Ross. “I just... didn’t expect this, e-especially from you,” Ross said, slightly uncomfortable from Onion’s anger. 

“D-do you want advice or s-something?” Onion sighed “No Ross, i'll be fine, see you around”. And with that, he left the room. Ross sighed, “guess ill w-work on 0-1” he mumbled to himself

* * *

The whole house was shaken awake by an oddly familiar voice yelling from upstairs. “ _HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!_ ” Soul, in his state of sleepiness, ran upstairs to go check on Ross, but to his surprise, it wasn’t Ross who he saw when he opened the door, but rather a working 0-1, “Heya bitch I'm back!” The sphere said as he noticed Soul in the doorway “Holy shit! Hey, 0-1!” Soul said as he peeked out into the hallway “Hey everyone! Come see this shit!”

Fairly soon the entire house was upstairs in the scrambled together workshop and admiring the fixed 0-1. “So, what's new since the ship went down?” The tiny robot asked. The group was quiet for a moment, collecting their thoughts before Soul spoke up “Well, we woke up on an island, we failed at trying to conquer said island, Ross committed genocide, we made it to the city, fought some underwater diver looking motherfucker, and now we’re here!”. 0-1 was very confused, but he would save those for later, because as he looked around the room he noticed something odd about Stalactite and Onion, “What the fuck is up with those two?” 0-1 said, motioning towards the pair.

All eyes were on them as Onion’s question seemed to rattle everyone’s brain, ‘What _was_ up with them’ they all thought, “We’re... not really sure” Damian said as he returned his gaze to 0-1, “So, can you tell me what the afterlife is like!?” Everyone laughed at Damian’s sudden affixation with what happened after, all except two. Onion and Stalactite weren’t laughing, instead, they were uncomfortably shifting next to each other. Stalactite looked down and gave Onion a look, a look that said ‘We should talk’. Suddenly, Onion was filled with a sense of dread.

* * *

Night had fallen on the house and all were sleeping soundly knowing that 0-1 was fixed, especially Ross. All, again, except for two.

Onion sat on the porch outside the door, and if he had a heart, it would be pounding through his chest, but even without one, he could help but feel the anxiety.

The opening of the door to the side of him didn’t really help either, as stalactite walked outside. “So... what did you want to t-talk about,” Onion said, mentally kicking himself for stuttering, “We both know why we’re here.” Stalactite said in his usual quiet tone. Onion sighed “Then who’s gonna say it?”

There was silence between them, a very, _very_ awkward silence.

Onion was about to back out of the conversation when Stalactite moved ever-so closer to Onion, and bent down to be eye-to-eye with him. With his right hand, he reached down and grabbed Onion’s hand, and with his left, he cupped Onion’s face before leaning in and putting his forehead against Onions. In one of the quietest tones anyone had heard from him, a tone so soft that only he could hear it

“I love you.” Onion pulled Stalactite into a hug so tight he almost popped a bolt, “I... I love you too,”

* * *

  
  


As usual, Harper was one of the first to awake in the morning, after stretching his limbs and wings he made his way downstairs when he noticed a significant lack of robots in the room. Onion and Stalactite were gone, ‘ _That can't be good_ ,’ Harper though as he put on his cloak and peered out the door. It was only when he was about to go back inside to wake someone else up, that he noticed Stalactite propped up on the wall a bit away from the Door, and Onion lying comfortably in his arms. “Called it,” Harper whispered to himself as he made his way over to the two robots. “Oh lovebirds? It’s time to wake up”. Onion, upon realizing someone was watching, scrambled off of Stalactite and then point his cannon right in Harper's face, “If you tell _anyone_ that you saw us I swear to god I will fucking kill yo-“,” Relax" Harper said, pushing Onion's cannon out of his face," I won't tell anyone, just be happy Soul doesn’t wake up until like an hour from now, oh and hi Stalactite” Harper said, looking at the taller robot who had barely moved since he woke up, seemingly displeased about the other robot getting up. "You two's secret is safe with me, don't worry," Harper said, walking back inside the house and closing the door silently.

Onion sighed as he heard the handle click shut, and turned around to look at Stalactite with his arms outstretched, still on the ground, "Do you want me to help you up, or do you want me back?" Onion asked as he walked over to the taller robot "Either," he replied "I was hoping you would say that" Onion said as he moved back down to rest against the other's body. "You think Harper will keep his word?"," Maybe" Stalactite responded as he leaned down to nuzzle their foreheads together. It was the closest thing they had to a kiss without actually having mouths. "I love you," Onion said as he felt himself being pulled back into sleep, "I love you too," Stalactite said as he held him closer, never wanting to let him go.

####  _** 2,463 words 13,577 characters ** _


End file.
